1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication systems and methods, including communications between first and second wireless communication devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices, often referred to as mobile phones, cell phones or smart phones, are able to communicate over a cellular communication network from any point within the area covered by the cellular communication network. When the mobile communication device passes from one region (a cell) to another region (another cell), an ongoing communication session is passed from one cell tower to the next without interrupting the session. Each cell tower has a transceiver for receiving and transmitting wireless communication signals among mobile communication devices or with a public switched telephone network.
Modern mobile communication devices are able to make telephone calls, as well as send and receive text messages, send and receive email messages, play music and games, search the World Wide Web, and run a wide variety of applications. A mobile communication device typically includes an interface for storing a list of contacts, which includes contact information for people that the owner of the mobile communication device may wish to contact. Each entry in the contacts may include a name of the person or business, one or more address, one or more phone number, and an email address. In order to communicate with the person, the user of the mobile communication device may select the contact and touch the contact information that they wish to use. However, if the user doesn't have the contact information stored in the mobile communication device, such contact information must be manually entered. Unknown contact information may be obtained by performing a search using a browser application. Still, there are situations when it is difficult or impossible to compose a search that will locate the necessary contact information using available information.